


还梗系列。

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 克洛泽/罗伊斯 克洛泽/克罗斯
Kudos: 4





	还梗系列。

克洛泽拿起探员放在吧台上的照片，一个人坐了许久。

……  
……

罗伊斯在眼上蒙了一条黑色纱条，自己只能模模糊糊地看到眼前的布置，看不清坐在沙发上的男人的长相。

克洛泽对这个站在面前的年轻人很满意，将杯子里的酒一口喝下，“你要怎么开始？”

罗伊斯勾唇笑了一下，迈着步子向克洛泽走近了一些，蓝白的水手服勉强遮住胸口和下体，淫荡的裙边每走一步就会微微翻起，露出他被一块小小的布料裹住的性器。  
岔开腿坐在克洛泽腿上，双手搭在克洛泽的肩上，凑近伸出舌头舔了一下他的脖子，声音软糯地反问，  
“先生想怎么开始？”

克洛泽手捏了捏罗伊斯浑圆滑嫩的屁股，甩手拍了一巴掌，“啪”地一声。

“啊~”罗伊斯还是趴在克洛泽脖子处，小声的轻叫了一下，勾人地很。扭动着腰肢用赤裸的下体磨蹭着克洛泽的胯，“先生~用点力~……”他熟练地勾引着对方，猩红的舌尖还在不断地挑逗着克洛泽的喉结。

“喜欢吗？”克洛泽又拍了一巴掌，问到。

罗伊斯又扭了一次，娇声回答，  
“喜欢~先生继续啊~”

克洛泽抬脚踢开旁边的桌子，手托着罗伊斯的后背把他放在厚厚的地毯上，拿起绳子把他的双手绑在沙发腿上。  
脱下罗伊斯那几乎没什么布料的内裤，撩起他短短的水手短裙，看着他粉嫩干净的阴茎，轻轻撸动了几下。

罗伊斯的眼睛蒙了黑色的纱条，看不清他眼睛的颜色。克洛泽没有解开纱条，继续玩弄着躺在地上的金发男孩。

……  
……

人类学家端起咖啡，“你怎么了？”  
探员放过了被叉子戳地不成样子的晚饭，回过神来，“我在想案子。”

“有什么问题吗？”

探员放下叉子，往后背靠着椅子上，“那个克洛泽，局里之前是有埋卧底在他身边的，但是最近那个卧底突然就断了联系。”

“你的意思是，死者就是那个卧底？”

“我不知道，局里关于那个卧底的资料全都没了，现在没人知道当初派去的人到底是谁。”

“资料怎么会全都没了？”人类学家有些惊讶。

探员看着人类学家，严肃地说，“克洛泽这个人，不简单。”

……  
……

“啊！啊……啊……”罗伊斯不停地扭动着身体，想要躲过不断落下的蜡滴。  
蜡滴其实并没有非常烫，他也不是没有和客人玩过这个，不过也正是他玩过，所以才会知道客人就是想要自己叫，想要自己害怕。

克洛泽站在罗伊斯身前，手中斜拿着一根红蜡烛，融化的蜡烛一滴滴地砸在罗伊斯的身上，烫地年轻人不断呻吟。  
移动蜡烛，让蜡滴落在年轻人的大腿根，敏感娇嫩的皮肤被火红的蜡滴舔过，更衬得年轻人的皮肤白的亮眼。

罗伊斯的大腿根很快就被滴了很多红蜡，克洛泽的手也渐渐往上，几乎要滴到罗伊斯的阴囊上了。

“先生~那里不行啊……啊……”罗伊斯轻叫着，敏感的大腿内侧被蜡烛烫红，自己的阴茎也随着这刺痛的快感撩地一抖一抖地硬了起来。腿间凝固的蜡滴随着他扭动的动作有些许脱落，露出里面泛红的皮肤。

克洛泽放过了罗伊斯颤抖的阴茎，举着蜡烛继续向上。罗伊斯的手被向上绑在了一起，顺带着他短短的上衣一起往上，他粉嫩的乳头从衣服下探出了头。

“啊！先生……别……”红色的蜡烛滴在他微肿的乳肉上，滚烫的痛让他继续呻吟，他一动，一滴蜡正好滴在了他的乳头上，又疼又爽的感觉让他浪叫出声。

克洛泽吹灭蜡烛，又拿过一个尺寸不小的震动棒，蹲在地上抬起罗伊斯的一条腿，粉嫩的菊穴一缩一缩地，插进一根手指，发现里面已经湿透了。打开震动棒抵在他的穴口，罗伊斯感觉到震动的感觉，自觉的扭着屁股往上凑，“先生~快放进来啊……”

“骚货。”克洛泽说。手上用力，震动棒就像把烧红了的铁棒，轻松地插进了这块融化了的巧克力。把震动棒调到最大速，甚至在松开手后震动棒自己都在抖动着在年轻人的屁股里旋转。

仿佛被屁股里的震动棒带动起来，罗伊斯的身体也开始颤抖，  
“啊……啊……太刺激了……好……啊……”

黑纱后的眼睛睁大，没什么作用的短裙已经提到腰间，泥泞的下体已经全部暴露出来，修长的双腿纠缠在一起，随着他扭动身体的动作，还能模糊地看到白到晃眼的屁股中夹着一根旋转的震动棒。

肠肉前赴后继地绞着这没有生命的玩具，仿佛是要制止它的动作，又仿佛是要充分地享受它带来的快感。而震动棒还是在拼命的工作，顶端钻到甬道的最深处，冲击着他的灵魂，棒身的每次震动都摩擦过罗伊斯的前列腺，无数次的刺激让他的后穴不停地分泌淫液，将柔软的地毯打湿了一片。后穴还在一缩一缩地夹弄着，穴口被完全撑开，却还是不知满足似的做出种种媚态。

……  
……

“怎么样？”探员问。

“呃……应该可以了……”艺术家摆弄着电脑，暼了一眼阴沉着脸的探员，小心地问，“你还好吗？”

“不，我不好。”探员手叉在腰间，露出了腰间的手枪，转头对上艺术家担心的眼神，  
“这个人很有可能是我的同事。”

艺术家知道探员的心情，“你知道的，他的工作很危险，这种事也不是没有可能发生。”

“我知道。我只是……”

“滴！”电脑响了一下，打断了探员的话。

“查到了。”艺术家把结果投到屏幕上。

探员看着屏幕上的人，旁边是那个人的资料。转头看了一眼艺术家，眼中的感情十分复杂。

什么都没说，转身离开了。

……  
……

“啪！”  
克洛泽挥着手中的皮鞭，抽打着年轻人，在他身上留下一道道红痕。

“啊……先生……”罗伊斯配合着克洛泽，张着嘴不停地浪叫，但他觉得克洛泽越来越用力，本来就是情趣用品的皮鞭几乎要把他的皮肤抽烂。

插在屁股里的震动棒还在工作，但由于罗伊斯被克洛泽拉了起来，被站着绑住，泥泞的后穴几乎要夹不住抖动的玩具，他只能收紧穴壁不让震动棒滑出去，而这样一来，震动棒带来的快感更强烈了。

一边是屁股里爽的头皮发麻的快感，一边是身上一下下疼痛的抽打，罗伊斯蒙在眼前的黑纱早就被眼泪打湿，黑纱拦不住的泪水流了满脸。

“先生……啊……放过我吧……啊……”罗伊斯浪叫着求饶。

克洛泽手上的动作猛的一顿。  
看着眼前这个赤裸着身体的金发男孩，他的身上布满鞭痕，腿根处是残留的血红色的蜡烛，蓝白的短裙挂在他的脚上。  
似乎和记忆力的人重合在一起。

握着皮鞭的手微微颤抖，又抬了起来，狠狠地打了下去。

“啊……先生……不要……啊……放过我吧……疼……”  
罗伊斯有些害怕了，对方的动作逐渐加重，自己从来没有被这么用力地抽打过，疼痛感让他开始不断求饶。

“为什么！为什么要背叛我！”

END


End file.
